


Cannonfire

by Mangafrk



Series: Too much [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Aomine's point of view, Child Abandonment, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's been through quite a lot. His parents abandoned him when he was young and was adopted by his best friends parents. Now in high school, the scars haven't completely healed over. But maybe something (or someone) will show up to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted onto my account as 'to be decided.' I have now finished this fanfiction so i will hopefully post one chapter at least once a week. It has quite a few chapters but they aren't very long. Hope you can get the double meaning in this title. This part takes place during the canon series and the next ones will take place after. Hope it's somewhat enjoyable.

Going on a vacation for two months they said. You're staying at Satsuki's they said. It will be fun they said. Well, they weren't wrong on that. It was fun. Until they didn't come back. Two months became three, and three month became five. Before I knew it, I hadn't seen my parents in a year. Satsuki's parents always told me some bullshit excuse about why they had been delayed in coming back. For a while, my young mind believed them. Of course, then I saw the note. The one my temporary caretakers had received and cried over. They had gotten it in the mail the day my parents were supposed to come back. They apparently couldn't deal with me. Couldn't deal with having an abomination of a son. That they were leaving me with them. They didn't say it like that but it felt like they said much worse.

The return address was fake as well. Did they really want to get rid of me that badly? 

I had cried of course, but my now guardians didn't find out about my knowledge until the next day when they found it open in my room. They had madly apologized about not telling me. They told me that it wasn't my fault that they had left. But if not mine, then whose fault is it? Now, I was told almost nothing about what happened next. All I can remember is them being gone a lot. A lot of paperwork and a lot of time was needed for what happens next. I still don't know why they did all this for me. I was just some messed up child with messed up parents. Somehow, they managed to get ownership of me. How they did so, I would never know. At that point, I'm pretty sure Satsuki's dad still had his job as a lawyer so maybe his persuasion skills helped. 

Either way, I'm happier then I was with my actual parents though I swear, the Momoi's spoiled me a bit too much sometimes. It was nice though, knowing I was loved by someone.

@@@@  
"What do you mean you’re breaking up with me?!"

"Well Aomine-kun..." She tapped her chin as if she was actually thinking about her reasons. The bitch. "I just don't think we're working out honey." 

What? How could she call me that after just saying that she was breaking up with me. "And why do you think that?" I asked. I was curious but also a little scared of her answer. If she was anything like everyone else...

"I just..." She starts. "You've been really clingy for some reason." 

Ah yes there it was. The answer I was afraid of. It wasn't my fault I was so clingy. Whenever someone I cared about even mentioned something about leaving, even for a short period of time, I freaked out. The incident with my parents coming to mind. This happened every. Single. Time I managed to land a decent girlfriend. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them why I acted like that. I always ended up heartbroken and crying in Satsuki's arms, which always embarrassed me afterwards. 

"Fine." I told her, completely done with this conversation. I didn't want to be near her anymore. 

"Eh? Oh, al-alright." 

I needed to get to the roof to sort out my thoughts. 

@@@@  
I sighed into the breeze. The air up here always made me calm. No one who yelled at me for coming up here really understood how I felt. They didn't understand how the air made me feel sane again. As if I wasn't completely broken in from all my bad luck. 

"Dai-chan?" 

I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn my head around hoping that my face doesn't betray all my emotions. "Hey Satsuki." 

She put her hands on her hips. If she were anyone else then I would think that position meant that she was going to yell at me. Luckily, I know her enough to know that she is just skeptical about my hopefully emotionless face. 

"I know you well enough Dai-chan." 

"Ha, that is true." I let myself show the emotions I had been hiding and she immediately begins to walk towards me. Her arms wrap around me and I can feel her memorable warmth. I let myself sigh into her neck as she begins to rock me back and forth. This. This is why I love having her as a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to post this story as soon as i had liked to, but considering the stressful stuff in my life has decreased, maybe I can be a bit better at this. The chapters are still pretty bad and horribly short, but it gets better I promise. Hope this is even a little bit enjoyable. Another thing, this is the chapter where you will start to notice the changes in the canon. I changed things so it was a bit more interesting...but I actually just forgot what actually happens when I was writing this...whoops.

I pulled myself up so my chin was above the metal bar. I stayed there for a few seconds before dropping down. I had been doing this on top of basketball for a while now. I was trying to build up my muscle but it was kinda hard for some reason. I didn’t understand why or when my body decided to betray me in this horrible way. My arms hurt so I decided to take a break. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't really in the mood for Mai-chan so I picked up a copy of basketball weekly instead. I began to casually flip through it. I didn't generally look at the articles but one caught my eye for some reason. It was about a guy on a college team somewhere on the east side of Japan. The guy had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and his jersey was hanging slightly off his shoulders. It suddenly felt very hot in my bedroom. I opened my door to catch some of the cool air of the hallway but it didn't seem to help at all. I only ever felt like this when I was looking through gravure magazines... Hm. Maybe I was in the mood for Mai-chan.

@@@@

The inter-high was coming up. Naturally, Imayoshi worked us a lot harder than normal. At least that's what I heard from Satsuki. Even if he was working them harder than normal, there was no way it would be anything new for me.  
I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is yelling. The voice sounded very familiar but if they were yelling at me then my best bet is to pretend I am still asleep.

"YOU BASTARD," they yelled. "YOU WEREN'T AT PRACTICE AGAIN!" 

Oh. The only person that ever talked to me like that is Wakamatsu. What the hell is he doing here? 

"Oi, shut up." I wasn't going to listen to this guy yell at me like always. But wait, how did he even know I was here. I opened up my eyes and sat up, facing Wakamatsu. Behind him stood Satsuki who was looking down at the ground and fidgeting. Damn it. She had ratted me out. There was no way that I would be able to go up here during practice anymore. 

Which meant that I would have to get another place. He continued to yell at me but I was no longer listening. There was no point anyways. I knew everything he was saying was right and I honestly didn't care. 

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

OK, now he was getting seriously annoying. "Will you just shut up already?" 

Apparently he didn't like that answer because he made a face that made him look even angrier than before if that was even possible. He begins to growl and I almost can't stifle my laughter. He looks like a fucking idiot. He grabs a handful of my shirt and forces me to my feet, shoving me towards the ladder leading to the lower part of the roof. 

"YOU BETTER GET DOWN TO THE GYM RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. In my ear no less. God, he was loud. "AT LEAST BE THERE FOR THE MEETING AFTERWARDS ASSHOLE!"

I can hear Satsuki's muffled laughter from behind me and I almost laugh along. But I'm done messing with this guy. I sighed, but climbed down the ladder anyways.

"There, you happy?"

He sighed in relief, "yes."

@@@@

"Well this certainly is a surprise."

As soon as I walk into the gym for the meeting, I hear Imayoshi's voice. Why doesn't he just shut up?

"H-hello, Aomine-san." 

As much as I didn't want to admit it, Ryou was freaking adorable at times. I smile at him and he blushes. Okaaaaay then. 

Apparently this meeting was only for the regulars because those people were the only ones I saw. Not that anyone was really of that much importance. Except for Susa, but he didn't talk much so I didn't count him either. 

The meeting was just about our matches in the inter-high. What teams we had to face, and which of those teams to watch out for. Just like practice though, it was pretty much useless for me. All the teams that were even relatively strong were just mediocre compared to us... I mean me of course.

@@@@@

The meeting ended without any new information. The strategy was the same as always and it was just plain boring. Even with the strategy, whenever they put me in it was pretty much won. They were grateful, I could tell that much but I honestly hated it. Being stronger than everyone else sucked. With no new challenges, it just became boring, a chore. I hated it. I wanted to love basketball again but it wasn't possible. I was too good. Even if I lost on purpose, that wouldn't help. I wanted to be beaten while at full power. If not, then it meant nothing. 

These are the thoughts that plagued my mind as Satsuki and I walked home. She was texting someone on her phone as we walked, leaving me to my own thoughts. As always, I was glad when our house came into view. The light was on in the living room which meant dad was home. Not that that was surprising considering he was currently a stay at home dad. He had quit his job as a lawyer shortly after the incident with me. The way he put it, it seemed that he just couldn't take the stress. Mom was a business woman so she was very rarely home and was always going on business trips. Whenever she was home she would apologize to us. She felt horrible about never being home, even on weekends. We had to reassure her that neither of us minded. She did put food on the table after all. 

Dad said hello as soon as we walked in. Satsuki pulled some papers out of her bag and shoved them at me. It was notes from one of our classes.

"Study." Of course. She was always doing this.

I groan and she looks at me with an exasperated look. She was really going to force me now.

Great.

@@@@

The preliminaries for the inter-high went by without a hitch. We won each game with ease and I didn't even have to play much. The next game worried me slightly and I didn't quite know why. It was against a school that had only been formed a year before. They didn't have much practice but they made it surprisingly far last year and did the same this year. There was still no way that they could get past me. I guess the worrying thing is that Tetsu was at that school. They had somehow managed to defeat Shutoku. The school that Midorima went to. And if his warning was correct, they were a force to be reckoned with this year. Mostly because of their other first year. Unfortunately I don't get much information on this mystery first year. Satsuki had missed one of our practices to go get information on them and all she told me was that he was interesting. Great help that does me.  
I felt the strange urge to play. I really wanted to face Tetsu again and I really wanted to meet this new ace of theirs. So I went to the court near my house. Before I even got there, I heard the recognizable sound of a ball bouncing. Someone was already here. Oh well. All I had to do was challenge them, beat their asses in a game and take the court from him. 'Share?' I don't know such a word.

As I rounded the corner I couldn't help but suck in a breath. The person playing was a tall read head. He looked to be about an inch taller than myself. His face looked very mature. And god he was hot... Wait what?! No no no. He was not 'hot.' He wasn't anything. Stop. I could feel my face get hot. Oh my god stop. I try to think of the most disturbing thing possible and I get filled with a feeling of disgust, instead of heat. Good. This was good.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice in front of me and open my eyes. He was standing right in front of me with a lazy stance. His basketball was under his arm and he had a look of confusion on his stupid (incredibly sexy) face. God. Will my thoughts ever leave him alone? 

I scowl. "I'm fine idiot."

His expression turns to that of annoyance. "Well sorry for asking." He began to walk back towards the net. There was no way I would miss this chance. 

"Play me." I say bluntly. Hoping that he obliges. He turns around in confusion. I nodded and point to his basketball. He passes the ball to me and we both walk towards center court. 

"First one to get a basket." 

Soon after his says it, I toss the ball into the air hoping to catch him off guard. It doesn't seem to work but I am still able to get the ball before him as I didn't throw it too high. I don't waste any time and immediately force my body into the zone. I rush past him and he stumbles backwards. He tries to chase after me but I know that I am too fast. Way too fast for anyone to catch up. I sink a basket with ease and I take a few breaths trying to calm myself down. I turn around and he's there. Staring at me in bewilderment. I know people enough to know what he's thinking. He thinks I'm a monster. He's no different than anyone else. I walk towards the exit of the court.

"Wait, what's your-"

Before I can hear the end of his sentence, or he can finish it. I'm gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT   
> This was originally going to be chapter 4 but chapter 3 was so horribly short that I added to the end of the last one. If you didn't read it, make sure you go back and check it out because it is kind of important to the story.
> 
> Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really distracted by stuff during the holidays as well as school before that so I haven't been updating, hopefully this makes up for it. It's still short, but its better than what would have been the last one. Also, Happy New Year to everyone.

When Satsuki had called me, I almost didn't show up. There wasn't much point anyways. I would end up winning and there would be no challenge whatsoever. No matter how many times I told myself that was the only reason. I knew that wasn't the case. I didn't want to see Tetsu again. Didn't want to see his face. Didn't want to remember how I had hurt him. I didn't expect Satsuki to call me so I was just on the roof. Knowing that Wakamatsu was the only person besides Satsuki that knew my hiding spot and they were at the game. But Satsuki had in fact called me, saying that I needed to be there. I went as slowly as I could but I still ended up getting there by the halfway point.   
I had walked in expecting them to be extremely confident. But once I saw the score, I knew that they wouldn't have time to be confident. We were still winning, but just barely. I scanned the other team's bench and immediately saw Tetsu talking to some...tall...red head. Oh god.

Here I am now. Unable to comprehend my luck. The ace of the other team was that guy I saw on that court. The apparently (according to my brain) really hot one. I couldn't help myself, I walk over to the other bench. I hear their conversation before I get to them. They're talking about how everything would be fine as long as I. Don't. Show. Up. How nice of them.  
Tetsu sees me almost right away and I can almost see the terror in his eyes. But it’s gone. That terror I gave him is no longer there. It has been replaced by confidence. A strong confidence that I have never seen in him before. He doesn't seem to hate me which is incredibly surprising. I wrap my arms around the guy's shoulder and he gasps. The rest of the team tense as if they think I'm going to attack him or something. There was no way that I could hurt such a beautiful man. What I mean by that is...you know what. Whatever, sure, fine, beautiful! 

"Yo" I whisper in his ear. This causes him to shiver and I almost giggle. GIGGLE. Are you fucking kidding me?! 

He yells and pushes me off.

"You pervert!"

I chuckle, though I cant help but wonder how that makes me a 'pervert.' Not that I wasn't. "right." 

His face turns red and the rest of his team looks even more confused than before.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

They all turn to Kuroko as I am finally given a name. I can't help but smirk at their shocked faces.

"So, you're..."

"Dai-chan!" I hear Satsuki's mad voice behind me and I flinch. Whoops. 

I turn around and smile at her. "Hey Satsu-"

She cuts me off with a punch to the face. It still surprised me how strong she was. "OW!"

"That's for not being here for the first half you ass! You should be grateful that Wakamatsu-senpai didn’t get to you first!"  
She very rarely swears so I know that she is seriously mad. She gets behind me and pushes me towards where our team is leaving the court. Obviously going to our locker room. I take one last look behind me at their new player. He sees my face and blushes again. I smirk and his face gets even redder. It really is adorable, maybe even more adorable than Ryou. 

Shit. I never got his name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the ending scene of this. That is probably why this one is the longest chapter so far. What can I say, Akashi is very fun to write. Yes, Akashi does appear in this chapter, sort of. This is another thing that is not accurate to the original. You will understand when you get there, but for now, just enjoy the first real angsty scene in this fanfic. There is only more to come and they don't get any better writing wise so don't get your hopes up. This chapter also covers both the Seiren and Kaijou game from season two and looking back on it, it definitely is rushed but I don't have the energy to make it longer. Either way, enjoy.

We won. Of course we did. I didn't doubt it for a second. I saw tears in the opposite team's eyes but they were wiped away almost immediately. It surprised me how happy they were. Why were they so confident? It was almost as if they thought that they would beat us next time. There was no way they would. Absolutely no way. Why? Why!?

As my team walks out, I turn around. Even though they know that we are not watching, they are glaring. At me and at my teammates. They wanted to beat us and they would. Next time. Hah, as if.

@@@@

The next three matches were horribly easy. We passed them with ease and became the team to go to the preliminary finals. We just needed to know which team we would be going against...

"... Kaijo" 

That word startles me. Not the word itself, just the sound. I had been dozing off while the team meeting was going on. I was startled awake by the sound of Kise's school name. Apparently we were going to face Kaijo in the finals of the preliminaries. According to Satsuki, Kise had gotten much, much better. I wasn't particularly surprised by that. It seemed that their team had been practicing non-stop for this moment. Kise was probably practicing as hard as he could in order to beat me, above anyone else. They seemed to be hopeful, they wanted to win badly. I didn't know why they even tried. There was no way that they would beat me. 

@@@@

We won again. Just as I had expected. It ended similarly to the Seiren game for some reason. The points were close. What was happening lately with our play? Why were the scores so close all of a sudden? Maybe it was just because they had strong players. Even so, just how strong were these people? Maybe the teams were getting better, especially since the six of us got into high school. 

I knew that I should have been more excited. We had gotten to the finals after all. But I just felt empty, winning didn't give me a thrill anymore. I remember seeing Seiren in good spirits after they lost. They had lost, yet they were still in a better mood than I was. It suddenly hit me that I so desperately wanted someone to play with. Someone who could rival my skills. Someone that, when we had match, it would be hard to tell a victor. I wanted to lose. I wanted to be able to feel happy when I beat them or anyone else. I no longer wanted to be the monster people saw me as. 

I was surprised when I felt wetness on my cheeks. I was alone in the locker room so no one would see me. They were probably waiting for me but I honestly didn't care. I just let myself cry silently. 

"Dai-chan?" I hear Satsuki's voice behind me. It bounces against the walls and causes an echo. "Are you done yet?"

I wipe my eyes but the tears don't stop. I don't want to burden her with my weakness anymore but I still wanted her comfort. She was my sister after all. It felt seriously amazing to say that I had a sibling. It was true, she was my sister. I loved her, and she loved me as well. I turn towards her and she obviously sees my tears because her breath hitches. 

"Dai-chan..."

I feel her arms wrap around me. Somehow, I seem to cry harder. I feel myself sob into her shoulder as she rubs my back. I feel the need to tell her the words that I had been thinking about before she appeared. 

"Why?!" I clutched her shoulder in a hard grip. "Why can't I just, ah, lose for once?!" I pulled her closer to myself and she hugs me harder. She whispers in my ear as I try to calm down.

"Why did I have to be, ha, cursed with this ability?" No matter what I did, I couldn't stop crying. All the other times I had cried, I had held back. I guess all the tears that I held back from before were coming out in this moment. "N-nee-san."

She tensed. I had never called her that before but it just felt like a good time. She quickly relaxed. Somehow, knowing that I could call her that and not feel awkward made me feel stronger. The tears finally stopped and I pushed her away, standing up.

"Sorry." I scratched my head, slightly embarrassed. All she did was shake her head and stand up. She hugged me again and I hugged her back.

"It’s fine." She said and I could tell she was sincere. "It’s nice to know you trust me this much. Nii-san."

@@@@

We walked out of the locker room, obviously much later than Satsuki had said we would be. All I could do was look at the ground because I knew my eyes would be horribly puffy from all the crying. 

"What took you so long asshole?!" I didn't respond. All I did was put my hands in my pockets and walk down the hall. Obviously, Wakamatsu didn't like that as an answer because he continued. "Oi! Oi! O-"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Satsuki hold his arm back and shake her head. God I loved her. 

@@@@

As we were riding back to school on the bus, I got a phone call. The caller ID said, 'Akashi Seijuuro.' Why was Akashi calling me? I hadn't seen him since middle school. I knew that if I didn't answer right away, then Akashi would definitely get mad. No one wants Akashi to get mad. I quickly picked up the phone knowing that I had already taken too much time thinking about it. 

"You are approximately 53 seconds late in answering this call Daiki." 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just tell me what you want Akashi." I knew that it probably wasn't a great idea to speak this way to him but I honestly didn't care. Satsuki looked at me with shocked eyes. Apparently not even she could understand why Akashi was calling me.

'Really?' She mouthed. I put a finger to my lips. Despite my fear, I really wanted to hear his reaction. 'You're insane.' She mouths again and I smile. She scoffs and begins to look out the window again. 

"Considering what I am about to ask of you Daiki," He said as his long period of silence ended. "I'm going to overlook your little...rebellion."

As he spoke, I moved my hand in a talking motion. Did he ever get down from his high horse? What he had mentioned before worried me slightly. He wanted to ask me something. 

Did he want me to kill someone?! Sabotage something?! What?! 

"Like I said Daiki, I need to ask you to do something." Oh god. He definitely wanted me to kill someone. "My team, Rakuzan is going to be facing Touou in the inter-high finals."

Well that wasn't too surprising that we would be against them. He had the strongest team that I knew of and I can't think of a time where I beat him. I still didn't know what he was getting at. 

"What's your point?" 

"Daiki, watch your tongue."

Blah blah blah. It was always the same with this 'I am absolute' bullshit. "Akashi." He sighs loudly, it really was kind of fun to get this guy frustrated. 

"I want to see both our team's potentials," he said in his creepy calm voice. I still didn't know what he was getting at. "But in order to do that properly, their best players cannot play." Oh. I think I understood now. 

"Akashi!" I yelled. Everyone in the bus turned around and looked at me in confusion. "You can't tell me that you're asking me not to play in the fucking finals!"

"Daiki calm down. I won't be playing either."

"That doesn't make it better you idiot!"

He goes silent. Shit. Did I seriously just call him that? I start to feel a huge amount of dread. Oh god, this would not end well. 

"Daiki, remember." His voice had dropped down an octave as he said this. "I am absolute."

I felt myself shiver at his tone. "Yeah, sorry Akashi."

"Add a suffix to that and I may forgive you."

God. This guy was taking advantage of my fear. This was just like him. "Sorry Akashi...sama." Ahead of me, I hear Wakamatsu's muffled laughter. I glare at him but his laughter only gets louder. I must be blushing. 

"That's better." Oh great. He just had to rub it in didn't he? 

"Like I said, I don't want you to play in the game. If you don't listen to me." His voice drops again. "I won't be happy." 

Before I can say anything, he hangs up and I am left with only the dial tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another longer chapter, it still isn't horribly long but it's better then the earlier ones. I accidentally deleted a part of this chapter at one point so I had to redo a part of it. It is definitely better then it was before so that's a good thing I guess.

There was no break for the people who actually went to practice. The winter cup was in a few month and I could tell the team wanted to win it. It seemed like winning the inter-high semis gave them a bit of an ego boost. Almost too much of one. Having a big head was not going to help them win a tournament. I had chosen a new hiding place, as Wakamatsu had found out my old one. I decided to find one as close to the practice gym as possible. If they were to come looking for me, they would probably look somewhere farther than my old one. It was a spot where no one would look and I could hear the faint noise of basketballs in the gym. It was extremely calming and reminded me of a time before everything had gone to shit. At least it was easy to tell when they were done. All I had to listen for was when the dribbling stopped and the door at the front slammed open. Right now however, practice was just beginning. I felt the strange urge to play, just not with them. I loved playing by myself because I didn't have to force myself to hold back. I knew that no one would be there to call me a monster and that anyone who did see me would be in awe more than anything. 

I got up and began to walk to the nearby court. The one that I had met that guy at. Wait. It just hit me that I still didn't know that guy’s name. I would have to ask Satsuki but for now, basketball.

@@@@

It was dark. I had been playing a long time. It was nice though, not having to deal with anything. All I had to think about was my hand on the ball and my feet against the court. My stomach growled. I realized that I was really, really hungry. I needed to eat something and the house was too far away. I remembered hearing about some good fast food joint near here so I decided to go there. I had to have enough money for one burger. 

@@@@

Red hair. There was a guy at the back of the restaurant with dark red hair. Was it? Yeah, it definitely was. I walk over to him but his doesn't seem to notice me over his...mountain of burgers, oh my god how did he have such a huge appetite? The individual burgers weren't even that small! 

"How's that going for you?" I ask and he choked slightly on the burger. He coughed loudly.

"The hell asshole!" He turns around and his eyes widen. "Y-you're."

"That guy who beat your ass both officially and unofficially? Yes."

He glared at me, "Shut up."

I leaned in close to his face, "Make me."

He blushes madly like before, gosh he was cute. I had completely given up trying to fight my initial thoughts about this guy. And hey, I was actually starting to believe these thing about him. Okay, that is where I draw the line. 

"What are you even doing here?" He asked me, as if he thought I came here just to annoy him. 

"Same as you." With that I turn around and head to the counter. It is late enough so there is no line. I order, and the price comes up.

"700 yen please."

I looked in my wallet to find the money and I swear it felt much heavier before this moment. I am filled with dread as I open the coin pouch. Sitting at the bottom is one lone 500 yen coin. The cashier obviously saw my face because she asked me what was wrong. 

"It seems that I'm uh, 200 yen short. Sorry." 

She looked at me apologetically, "it's alright.”

I was about to walk away but I remembered a certain person that was in this restaurant with me. I quickly turned around back to the cashier. 

“Wait a moment.”

She jumps at the sound of my voice but looks up again at me. She hadn’t cleared the order yet so it was still on the screen. 

“Yes?” 

I gulped, this was strangely embarrassing. “I have a friend here so I can borrow some money from him.”

Her eyes seemed to light up. I didn’t know why she was happy. I smiled at her but unlike all the other girls that I did that too, she didn’t blush. I went back to the booth that the guy was sitting at ready to embarrass myself even more.

When I got there, he had made a large dent in his pile and there was only about 3 left but still. I couldn’t eat even that much if I tried. I poked his shoulder and he turned around. 

His face gave away all his emotions. If only I could afford to be that careless with my expression. 

“What do you want?” He asked. He didn’t say it in a very nice tone which was understandable considering all out conversations before this one.

"Well," I said awkwardly. I didn't know how I would go about this at all. "I need to borrow some money!" 

I got it out as quickly as I could so I didn't have to see his face. I bowed at the hip, which was incredibly embarrassing.

I heard a sigh from above me. "How much?"

I was surprised that he had agreed so easily. He must have noticed my shock as he continues. "I'm doing it because I'm nice. Not because of you. So how much?"

"200."

"Yen?" 

"Yeah." 

"How much did the food cost?"

"700."

At that, he burst out laughing. "Are you really that poor?" He asked between small bouts of laughter. 

"Shut up!"

He somehow manages to stop laughing and reaches into his bag to pull out his wallet. He pulls out some coins and hands them to me. "You owe me."

I nodded and headed over to the counter to pay. She seemed happy that I was able to get something to pay her with. I wanted to give her a tip but I only had exact change. I apologized again but she seemed cool with it. Now that I thought about it, she was kinda cute. Her boobs weren't all that big but her face was cute and her hair accented it very well. There! I do like girls, not guys! Especially not a certain adorable red head. No! Stop!

The food finally came and I went to sit down. That guy was still sitting down for some reason even though he had already finished. He was on his phone, maybe he just didn't want to go home. Was he having family troubles? Were he and his parents fighting? Were his parents even there for him? The most important question of all was, why the hell did I care so much? 

"Why are you still here?" 

He sighs and turns around. "Why do you care?"

I wish I knew myself buddy. "I don't." I said even though it was very obviously a lie. I sat down across from him. I felt the need to ask him about Tetsu. 

"How's Tetsu doing?" I asked. He looked very confused for some reason. 

"Who?"

Right. He hasn't heard my nickname for him before.

"Kuroko, Kuroko TETSUya"

"Ah." Well at least he understood now. "He seems fine."

That was not what I was hoping for but, whatever. As I opened the package, he began to speak again. "I better go." He turned his phone off and stood up. He threw his bag over his shoulder. Just that movement made him so much hotter. Damn it. 

As he walked he threw words over his shoulder. "Kagami Taiga."

"Hm?"

"I haven’t told you my name yet. Remember who you owe money to.”

Without another word he left the restaurant. “Kagami Taiga.” It felt amazing on my tongue. I bit into my burger to forget about that last thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I just didn't get the time to get on a computer to update. Either way, I ended up skipping the chapter before this because it didn't really add anything to the story and I didn't really like it all that much. I decided to just scrap it instead of making you wait, only to get a chapter that didn't mean anything. Hopefully you enjoy this one instead.

Akashi had called me again. What was with this guy and calling me all of a sudden? It wasn't like we had talked since middle school. Now that I thought about it, when I had gone into high school I had gotten a new phone and a new number. So how the hell did Akashi know it?! Satsuki didn't tell him did she?! 

Turns out, this time it wasn't just me who had been called to meet him. He had called all of us from Teiko and mentioned something about meeting up before the winter cup. Even Murasakibara who didn't seem to be afraid of Akashi at all. Then again, he had probably been bribed with snacks. We had all been sitting there for about ten minutes waiting in silence for the man who called us to arrive. Tetsu had showed up last and I saw the other guy in the same Jersey behind him. Though I couldn't know for sure whether Tetsu knew he was there or not. We were all becoming very impatient. I looked around the area to see if I could find him but I had no luck. Seriously, if he didn't fucking show up soon I would- 

Suddenly, I feel a huge, overwhelming presence behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. His aura sent shiver down my spine. 

"Hello everyone," he says in a strangely calm tone. He sounded as if he wasn't, you know, late as shit. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." 

His face suddenly changed into a smirk. "Oh, what do we have here?" 

I followed his gaze to the guy I had noticed earlier. He seemed to notice the change in atmosphere as he visibly tenses. Akashi raises his arm and waves his fingers in a 'come here' motion. Oh no. That guy was in so much shit. He very timidly steps forward so everyone can see him. He looks extremely generic and I can't see any defining factors about him. 

"Furi-" Tetsu's voice is easy to recognize. Apparently he didn't know he was being followed by this guy. He had been about to say his name, I could tell that much. 

Akashi turned his attention towards Tetsu instead. "Tetsuya, do you know him? He has the same jersey as you." 

Tetsu nodded slowly as if he didn't want to make this situation worse somehow. 

"Who are you?" Akashi was back into interrogation mode. 

The guy was frozen in place. He was obviously terrified by Akashi's presence. It didn't seem like he could move if he tried. Akashi began to walk over him and he only tensed up more. I could tell he wanted to run, but didn't have to strength to do so. 

"Oi," a voice that sounds way too familiar is heard from behind this unknown guy. He placed a hand on his shoulder and I could finally see his face. "What are you doing messing with my teammate?" 

I see Tetsu relax out of the corner of my eye and I have to fight the urge to do so myself. It was Kagami. He was back from America. Even though he didn't look different, I could sense something in him that I didn't before. He was still just as beautiful as ever...damn it. Apparently having him gone did not affect my thoughts on him. 

Akashi only smiled at him and began to back away. "He was just intruding in our conversation." What exactly was he talking about? "I was going to ask him to leave, politely of course." 

Kagami looked at him skeptically. It was obvious he didn't believe a word of that and neither did I. It was obvious by his previous stance and tone of voice that there would be nothing polite about it. 

"Let's go, Kuroko." 

I see Tetsu smile as he heads over to his two teammates. He was obviously happy to get away from this situation. 

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't done with Tetsuya yet." 

Kagami turns to him and glares, "What are you gonna do about it?" 

Oh no. Oh shit. Did he really just say that? I mean, I've said stuff like that before but that was only when I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. It was obvious enough that Kagami had meant every single word. 

Akashi freezes in his tracks. He appears to be staring at the ground, so it is impossible to tell what his facial expression is. I know it isn't good though. 

"Shintarou," he pauses to make sure Midorima heard him. "May I please borrow your scissors?" Oh, this was worse than I thought. 

Midorima, smart as his is, was able to read the situation clearly. "What for?" 

Akashi only smiled, and it seemed surprisingly genuine too. "My bangs are getting in my face. They're annoying." The syllables in the last word are drawn out as if to emphasis it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. I wasn't getting my hopes up though. 

Midorima walks over to Akashi and takes out the pair of scissors from under his uniform. He hesitates, before placing it in his hand. Everything seemed fine until I looked away for a second. When I looked back, Akashi had lunged forward with the scissor blade out. Kagami had dodged out of the way just in time. Akashi's hand was right by his ear and Kagami's cheek was bleeding from where the scissors had cut him. Kagami was staring in the distance with a horrified look as Akashi stepped back and brought the blade into his hand. He wiped it with his sleeve, checking for blood. When he didn't find any, he raised it to his forehead and took a piece of hair. 

As he cuts it, he speaks, "Keep this in mind." It was obviously directed at Kagami who was still trying to shake off the shock. "Thank you Shintarou." Midorima takes back the scissors and looks at them for a moment before putting it back into his pocket. 

How the hell had it even gotten to this?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this for valentine's day, even though it doesn't have anything to do with that date at all. Ah well, at least there are many other great valentines day fics you could read. Yes, I know that it isn't technically valentine's anymore but you know what, it's the day after anyways.

According to Satsuki, Seiren is doing very well so far in The Winter Cup. She says that if they win their next game, then we will be facing them. Our break will be over and they will be the first team we play. I am both excited and terrified at the same time. They were good, so I wanted to play them but I still doubted that they would be able to beat us yet. Then again, I could always be wrong and I seriously hoped I was. I didn't want to hurt Tetsu again but I knew that I probably would anyways. I usually don't think about what I'm saying during a game. I will just say what comes to my head first and I never have time to think beforehand. This another one of the many flaws I know I have. 

Wakamatsu still continued to yell at me every chance he got for skipping practice. I was sure he was still trying to get Imayoshi to kick me off. However, I know that he knows more than anyone how bad of an idea that would be. Even though they are strong themselves, there were still some opponents they couldn't beat. That was where I came in. I had pretty much turned into their last resort. At least for the games I attended. 

Their added member, was easing back into the team very well and was now one of their starters. Although I am pretty sure that he was one before he had to leave before.   
Even with this information, no one on the team seemed to be worried about facing them. If we did face them, I didn't doubt that we would all be confident in our abilities when that time came. 

@@@@

I shouldn't have been so surprised to hear that Seiren won their game. Which, like I said before, means that we would be facing them in a game in a few days. No matter how much I don't want to admit it, I was nervous. Although, it was for many different reasons. Satsuki kept telling me and everyone else that we would win no matter what and there was no reason to be nervous. Though I swear she looked me right in the eyes when she said that. Then again, she has always been able to read me perfectly. It was probably because of all the years we spent living in the same house. 

Mom was going back to work this weekend, so whenever we were free, she would take us out somewhere or just stay at home and talk. Anyone that looked through our window, would probably be surprised at how civil we can be. It was really nice though. Being able to spend time with her like this. She really was amazing at pretty much everything, if that wasn't obvious enough with her perfect daughter. Yes, I wouldn't be happier anywhere else but here.

@@@@

We are finally on the court again. I can hear the loud screams from the crowd. I know for sure that they are screams of excitement and I couldn't be more proud. 

Suddenly I feel an arm over my shoulder, "Yo, Aomine." That voice, damn it. It was Kagami, whispering in my ear the same way that I had done to him at our last game. 

I push his arm off me and turn around. He's looking at me with an extremely smug expression. "What do you want?" I asked, putting as much venom into it as possible, but then I smirked. I seriously couldn't say something like that as serious as I had. 

"Are you ready to lose?"

"Ha. As if." 

He laughs and points back to his team, "We will beat you y'know." 

I couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah yeah, sure whatever." I wave my hand towards his team, gesturing at him to leave. 

He turns on his heels and walks back to his own bench. The entire time, Tetsu has been staring at me. I couldn't help but feel like I was being judged by his emotionless eyes. It made me feel uneasy. What would those eyes look like at the end of this game? Would they be sad, devastated because they lost? Or would they have that strange confidence he seemed to have? Whatever they looked like, this game was going to be very interesting. 

@@@@

I couldn't teat my eyes away from the scoreboard. Was the game really over? Were these really the final scores? Had I really...lost? 

Yes, there was no doubt about it. I saw the excitement in all of Seiren's faces. The confused and somewhat devastated looks from my own team. I could hear Satsuki sobbing quietly in the background yet all I could focus on was my own feeling. I felt...free. I had lost. I found myself smile as I finally realize that I am not dreaming. It sounded so bad but, I was happy. I hadn't felt this strong of an emotion in so long. I felt myself laugh. I couldn't stop myself as I laughed uncontrollably. I knew that people were staring at me but o honestly couldn't care less. I had lost. Someone had managed to beat me in a basketball game. This meant, that I was no longer unbeatable. 

I ran up to Satsuki and picked her up off the ground. She shrieks but quickly decides to just go with it. She looks at me and stops crying instantly. I know that she can see how happy I am. She knows what this meant to me and also knows that there was no way to make me stop my overwhelming emotions. 

Losing also means that I have something to work for, I have a reason to go to practice again.

"Yo, Imayoshi-senpai," He seems more confused about the suffix then about anything else. "Expect to see me at practice tomorrow." 

He smiles at me and nods. Though I know that this is his last game, I also know that he would be relatively happy to see me coming to practice again. I'm sure the new captain will be happy to know this fact as well. 

I feel a sudden tap on my shoulder and as I turn around all I can see is a small pale fist. I look down at the person it belongs to and I am relatively surprised to see Tetsu of all people. Kagami is behind him for whatever reason and is smirking at me, obviously thinking something like, 'I told you so.'

"The last time I did this," He begins. "You didn't return it, Aomine-kun." It took me awhile to remember, but I did. The last time Tetsu tried to give me a fist bump during a game, I refused it and continued on without him. It seemed that this would make it so he forgave me, if he didn't already. 

I nodded, I didn't have much an option anyways, and “Yeah, but this will be the last time Tetsu." 

He nods and smiles at me warmly, "Of course Aomine-kun." 

I slowly bring my fist to his and I feel something. Something inside my head, telling me that this is both a farewell and a greeting, all at the same time. I didn't know how to explain it in words, but it was a nice feeling. I felt like, somehow our relationship was right again. That we could fix it and build it up again. 

He slowly backs away and Kagami comes forward, "So." He was still smirking.

I got the sudden urge to kiss him. His reaction would be absolutely hilarious but also adorable at the same time. I can just imagine his face going red, and the crowd suddenly going silent as they tried to process what was going on. It was also very tempting because of his role in everything. He was main part of Seiren that beat me. If he hadn't have been there, he wouldn't have beaten me. Then I wouldn't be standing here today as happy as I currently was. But I wouldn't do any of that. The questions that would follow would be way too awkward for me to answer and there was no way I had the courage to do something that outrageous anyways.

"Yo Kagami, don't let this be the last time we face each other!"

His face lights up and I know that that was what he was going to ask.

"Of course not idiot, as much as I don't want to admit it, this was really, really fun." 

I swear, my heart began to beat a hundred miles a minute. His smile seemed to light up the room. He was the only person I had met in a while that said they had fun playing against me and wanted to play again. Was this fate?

"Alright then, to next time, Bakagami."

A muscle in his head pulsed, "yeah, Ahomine."

Before I can respond to his insult, he turns back around and walks back to his own team. 

"Oi, Aomine!"

I hear Wakamatsu calling me from our own side and I am forced to turn around and go back to the locker room with them. Imayoshi was going to pick a new captain to surpass him and all members of the team were required to attend the meeting. I followed behind them, walking next to Satsuki. I looked back to get one more glimpse of Seiren but they have already left the court. 

@@@@

"You understand what this means don't you Satsuki?!" 

We had gotten home after the game and I had immediately dragged her upstairs, much to the confusion of both mom and dad.

"What?"

I smile, god, I really shouldn't be this happy. "I have someone to play against! I'm not unbeatable anymore!" 

I hug Satsuki tightly and she hugs back. I can tell she wants to be upset over our loss but can't with me being all happy and in her face. Not even Wakamatsu being the new captain could drain my happy mood. 

"I'm surprised you aren't worried about Wakamatsu being captain." 

I sighed, "I'll take care of that when the time comes. Speaking of which." I take a breath, "I'll see you at practice tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took way too long. I just now looked at the last update time and I was surprised. Whoops... Either way, I have a chapter now. This is more of a filler chapter than anything, but it is the second last chapter in this first parts so I hope it's alright. 
> 
> I didn't get time to edit this one, so feel free to point out anything that sounds weird.

They were amazing. Seiren was so amazing that I almost couldn't comprehend it. They had won. They had beaten me, first of all, but they also managed to defeat Akashi. They beat THE best high school team in Japan. So when I saw the unmistakable red and pale blue hair while I was out in the city, I had to go talk to them.

I tap Kagami lightly on the shoulder and he jumps. He turns around confused about who would tap him in the middle of the street. He seems kind of surprised when he sees it's me. He obviously wasn't expecting me of all people. 

"What are you doing Aomine?"

Actually, that was a very good question. What exactly did I want to tell him? I guess I should thank him for showing me that I could lose. In the meantime, I should probably apologize to Tetsu for being such an asshole. 

"Well," I scratch the back of my head. "That's a complicated question."

Kagami raises an eyebrow. He is obviously confused with what I was saying. 

"What are you-?" 

"Thank you."

He steps back, slightly surprised. He obviously doesn't know what exactly I'm talking about. Though honestly, neither am I. 

"Um..." Yeah, he doesn't have any idea what I'm saying. 

Before he can ask the question I don't know the answer to, I turn to Tetsu. 

"And I'm sorry for being such an asshole these past few years."

He seems surprised at my apology, as well as the fact that I admitted such a thing. His face quickly morphs to that of a relieved smile. 

"It’s alright Aomine-kun." The way he says it. I know he is sincere and I can only feel happiness. Happiness because I know I am forgiven. 

"Yo, Aomine," I hear Kagami's voice from somewhere beside me. I turn to him. "I'm not sure where this is coming from, but..."

Now it was my turn to be confused, "but what?"

His face goes a slightly pink colour. I still don't understand how he could be so cute when he blushes. "We're going to Maji Burger, do you want to come with us." 

He turns to Tetsu who nods, "yes, it would be nice if you were to come with us." He smiles at me and I can't possibly say no.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not."

Tetsu's smile widened, he seemed to be really happy with my answer. But why exactly was Kagami still blushing? Was it because of the heat or something? It wasn't even that warm out, but maybe he was just more sensitive.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, but his face only seemed to get redder.

"I-I'm fine idiot!" He yells, very close to my ear might I add. "Let's just go already."

He turned around and began walking towards the restaurant I remembered vividly. Wait, I still owed him money didn't I?

@@@@

"Let me buy you one." I said to him, as soon as we got in. I had managed to get some money, enough to actually pay for a burger and I still owed Kagami for that time he lent me money. Despite this not being too long ago, he seemed confused as to why I was offering something seemingly out of the blue. "I still owe you, remember?" 

"You don't need to worry about that." 

"Why not?"

His face returned to its previous red colour that had faded from our walk down here. "You just don't need to, okay?" 

I still didn't quite understand why exactly he suddenly didn't want my money, but hey, now I get to keep it. 

Tetsu looked this entire time as if he was trying not to laugh. I remembered him being completely emotionless in middle school. What ever happened to that? And what exactly was he laughing at? Did he know something that I didn't? 

@@@@ 

We somehow managed to go that entire time without fighting...much. I was kind of worried that Tetsu would be annoyed whenever we got into some stupid argument I won't be remembering later. But every time it happened, he just sat there with an amused expression, probably betting on who would win.

I certainly was happy that afternoon. Somehow, I felt as if I could make an amazing friendship with these two. I swear I felt something in my heart twinge when I referred to Kagami as a friend, but it was probably just my imagination.

Of course, once I got home, Satsuki asked me a million questions about where I was and why. I honestly didn't know why she cares this much.

"Oh! Oh! Were you with anyone?"

"For the last time Satsuki, stop asking all these stupid questions."

She looks at me dejectedly and I can't help but feel kind of bad, even though I know this is just her plan to make me talk. 

"Do you believe in destiny?"

I don't know why I suddenly asked this question, and I don't know where that though even came from.

Satsuki stops what she's doing and her expression changes to one of concern. "Dai-chan are you all right? Is it the heat?"

She begins to feel my forehead as if I have a fever. "I'm fine stupid!" I swat her hand away in annoyance. "It’s just..."

She raises and eyebrow, "Yes?"

"The five of us and Tetsu appear in one year, and we just happen to go into high school the same year that Kagami moves here and does the same. Is that really a coincidence?"   
When you thought about it, it didn't really make any sense at all. Satsuki seems to think about this for a second but can't seem to find an answer. 

"That's a tough one Dai-chan." She sighs and I know that she has given up trying to explain why things happened the way they did. Honestly, I didn't think it mattered. It doesn't matter if it was fate or just some crazy coincidence, Kagami had found us just as much as we found him and I was grateful for that. I owed Kagami everything. I feel my heart pulse painfully. What was wrong with me today?


End file.
